moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alerey Logan McOwen
Alerey Logan McOwen (Olufson) "''What does "rank" mean'ta you soldier? S'a trick question, actually. Either or, you're wron' an' ya' now owe me fifty push-ups. Get to it''." -A common question asked to recruits by Alerey. Alerey Logan McOwen, formerly Olufson was a human warrior, now Death Knight born in the [http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_of_Alterac Kingdom of Alterac] over sixty years ago who served with the [[Stormwind Army]] ([[Kingdom of Stormwind]]) during the [[First War]], [[Second War]] and [[Third War]]. He was the husband of Dililah Eliza McOwen, and was the father of three children, two of whom are deceased. One still remains, and is happy, surprisingly. Alerey is the Commander of the Infantry for the [[Argent Onslaught]] and is currently Missing-in-Action. (M.I.A) Appearance Alerey himself stands at a rather imposing 7'2, carrying a hefty frame of muscle and steel plate that just screamed "Front line trooper"! He was haggard and worn however, years of war and strife carved on his facial features as the visible aging wrought upon his flesh was visible to all, not to mention his full, colour drained hair. At a full sixty-eight years of age, he doesn't appear to be slowing down anytime soon. Alerey, despite looking like he'd more than likely bite your head off if given the chance does have a few things that are noticeable, and exceptionally common amongst his person. Number one: The armour he wore, which was stained and scratched beyond the point of looking like something melded by the primeval forces of nature at this point. Number two: His axe, which he always carried with him and always made sure that it was ready…Just in case. Number three: That worn, frayed blindfold. It was brown once, now it’s burnt, frayed stitching, something he still held with great relevance however. And finally, the dented cigar container on his belt, the one that managed to hold the motif of the dragon, despite how bent and rusted it was. Yet for all of this, he still managed to keep a cigar clenched between the corner of his lips, puffing almost black clouds of acrid smoke into the air as he walked about the city streets. Not like he needed to breathe in this stuff anyways. Family History "What's your name, Private?!" "S'Alerey, but you can call me Al, darlin'." "Shut your mouth, soldier, I'll address you as "Private Idiot" from now on. How does that sound?" "Comin' ou'ta ya' mouth? Soun's pret'y good, darlin'." - The very first conversation shared between Alerey an his future wife, Dililah. Alerey, despite his disposition now wasn't always like this, he was once a caring young man with a family that he cherished above all things, including himself. He was once married to the woman of his dreams, the one whom he met during the first year of the First War. That woman's name, was Dililah Eliza McOwen. Quite the story for these two, considering that she was his commanding officer. It was within the first year that Alerey grew close to his wife, although she pushed him away. Every single battle they went to they were back-to-back, hacking and cleaving at any orcs that were within reach. She didn't see it, but the man was smitten almost immediately upon the day that he saw her fiery red hair swaying with the swing of her claymore into an orcs skull. They spent countless days and nights huddled up in darkened, miserable muddy trenches, or within make-shift tents that were assaulted by heavy rains. The two, in the closing of the second year grew exceptionally close, their relationship growing in their off time from the front, which was usually spent together. It wasn't too long before they were "Married" Not having the time to actually perform a formal ceremony during the war, during which Dililah conceived two children, Sarah Misha Olufson, and Joesph Alexander Olufson, twins. Alerey had to bare not witnessing the birth of his children, Diliah having been sent on maternal leave of absence. She had returned within the last year, having taken a desk job after being away from the front for so long, something both her and her husband despised vehemently, yet it allowed her to see her children more often than their father, whom was at the front more often than not. Whenever Alerey got the chance to visit her, he did. As the first war came to a close, Stormwind in ruins they had moved to Lordaeron, Dililah, whom was pregnant with their third child at this point gave birth to a healthy, young boy. This boy was named, Thomhus Erik Olufson. Break's from battle[[Category:Characters]][[Category:Human]][[Category:Stormwind Human]][[Category:Death Knights]][[Category:Argent Onslaught]] =